The Truth In The Alcohol
by BoNeS-FaN91
Summary: Sometimes alcohol is just the push we need to achieve things… Rachel calls Will to pick her up from a nightclub, she's a little tipsy, Mr Schue is off-limits but will lust over-power them? Follow their difficult relationship. Mature Eyes Only.
1. Quinn's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I own nada, however I don't understand why I have to disclaim it, it sounds like I don't want it, which I do…

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is my first time writing for Glee, so please be gentle with me. I accidentally stumbled across a Will and Rachel fic, so I started reading it and instantly fell in love with them. Something about forbidden love makes me all hot and bothered. Haha. HOWEVER, in the show if these two people got together, I'd probably dislike it, but in the Fanfiction world, I think Will and Rachel are pretty hot, probably cuz in the FF world she's hotter and not as annoying and Will is just perfect! *Dreams* Anyways, I hope you like this story. I had lot of fun writing it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1) Quinn's Birthday<span>

Slipping out of the busy club with a drunken smile, Rachel breathed in some fresh air before she brought the bottle of beer back to her parted lips. The taste still bothered her, she was more of a fruity kind of girl, but when Puck bought her the beer as a way to apologize for ditching her as her ride home for a booty call, she stubbornly accepted it and began to dance with Finn and Quinn. It was Quinn's 18th birthday and as a treat, Puck got them all fake IDs to a new club that had just opened 15 minutes outside of Lima. Rachel had been uncertain at first but after a few days of persuasion from the team, she took the fake ID card from Puck and told him she'd go if he drove her back home after.

"_It says I'm 26 Puck," she frowned as they stood outside her locker. _

"_It would have been obvious if we were all 21," he protested, "Just frown a lot, makes you look older," she was about to scowl at him, when he grinned and rushed to class. _

Fishing for the phone in her purse, she glanced at the screen, pushed a few buttons, and hoped for the best. She knew she was _way_ too drunk to call her dad's, so she searched through her address book with her clumsy fingers until she found a number to call. Waiting for the person to pick the phone up, she smiled at the man staring at her and took another sip of her beer. 'Damn this tastes crappy' she thought and gave the bottle to a random person without thinking. When she heard someone calling her name through the phone, she smiled at it before she talked back.

"Hey! What a nice surprise," she laughed, "Thanks for calling me,"

"Rachel, you called me, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Oh…Will I just want to chat. You know, I think you're the only person that truly understands me…do'you know what I mean?"

"Rachel it's 3am, are you drunk?"

She squinted at the phone once more and laughed, "Oh look, so it is. Were you sleeping? I need a ride home, you told us once to call you if we were stuck. Well guess what _William_," she murmured through her drunken state, "it's your lucky night!"

Will sighted and rushed out of his door, "where are you?" he asked her.

"I'm outside that new club currently talking to a never nice man… although I think he's a bit drunk," she whispered the last bit then giggled, "wanna speak to him?"

Luckily, Will knew which club she was talking about and sighed, "Rachel, Honey please go back inside drink some coffee, and wait there for me." Rachel nodded and ended the conversation, before she laughed out loud knowing he wouldn't have seen her nod. She contemplated whether to call him back or not, but her thoughts were interrupted by Quinn and Finn's make out session. She and Finn had broken up after realising they were completely different, and after a dramatic scene from Rachel, she accepted Quinn and Finn's relationship and was now happy for them. She walked up to them and tapped Quinn's shoulder.

"Hey guys, I'm going home. I think I'm a little drunk," she shouted for no reason at all, they stopped kissing and turned their eyes to the brunette.

"We're going too," Finn said, "how you getting back to Lima? You can stay with Quinn and I at the hotel," he offered. Rachel thanked them for their offer, but decline knowing that their night hadn't ended…far from it actually.

"And get in the way of your sexual intercourse, rather not," she told them. "Mr Schue should be here soon," Quinn and Finn both nodded and told Rachel that they'd wait for him with her. As they waited, Rachel thought back to her phone call with Will, he had called her honey and somehow she couldn't stop the butterflies from over stimulating. She had never really gotten over her crush on her teacher, and every time her eyesight landed on his lips, she couldn't help but fantasize about those lips all over her body sucking at all of her delicate places. She shivered at the thought caught up in her mind. Will approaching her and touched her arm to get her attention, she looked up and wondered just how long she had been thinking about him. He looked hot, she thought. He wore dark jeans with a V shaped shirt revealing some muscle. She licked her lips appreciating the view, _why couldn't he dress like this for school_, she thought.

"Hey you," she smiled, "you came" she jumped up and wrapped her hands around his neck. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as he gently pushed her arms from his neck. Turning his sight to the two people around her, he sighed.

"Finn! Quinn! What are you all doing here? You're all underage, how did you even get in?" he asked with a high pitch.

"Hey Mr S." Finn waved slightly embarrassed, "Puck gave us some Fake IDs,"

"Puck. Where is Puck?"

"Probably having sex by now," Rachel answered, "he was my ride home, but you know," she bit her lower lip.

"Alright, well are you ready to go home?" he asked them, Rachel grabbed her fruity cocktail from the table took the last sip and then grinned, "I am now."

Will sighed; "You gotta stop drinking" he told Rachel who had her arms around his torso. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but a part of him liked their proximity because behind the smell of alcohol, he could still smell her perfume and unique scent.

"As you're here Mr Schue, please have a drink with us? It's my birthday after all," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah! Please Mr Schue," Rachel and Finn pouted. Will sighed for the 5th time that night, he could get into so much trouble by doing this, he thought. Looking back at Rachel, she was still pouting and gripping his arm. "We won't tell anyone." Truth was, that night before he received the phone call from Rachel, he had been bored at home, drinking juice and it was about time he had some fun in his life. His days had the same routine; get up, go to school, come home, grade papers then repeat it all again the next day. Ten minutes to have a drink with his glee students wouldn't hurt, would it? He thought, after all these kids were like his family. He smiled in defeat. "Alright. _One_ drink. Then we're going back,"

They all grinned and walked towards the bar. Will ordered himself a cider and waited for the rest to order their drink. Quinn ordered herself a shot of Vodka and Rachel followed her lead and ordered the same. Finn was still a little bit uncomfortable with their teacher being there and ordered himself a Coke. The girls rolled their eyes and then turned their concentration to their new drink. They counted to three and took the shot before they both jumped and screamed their approval. "Best. Bithday. EVER!" Quinn laughed and grabbed Finn by his shirt and crushed her lips to his, "let's dance," she dragged him to the dance floor.

Will felt awkward, and scratched the back of his neck. Being alone with Rachel was a bad idea, but being alone with a drunken Rachel who sexy in tight clothing that gave her an edged look, he couldn't handle. "Wanna dance?" she asked him. He looked unsure. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "come on _Will_, one dance. I'll be good,"

"Okay, but…" before he could finish his sentence, she had already dragged him to the dance floor. The song playing initiated people to grind against each other, this was not appropriate at all. Her hips swayed to the beat, she knew exactly what she was doing to her body as she danced around him. _'Who knew she had curves like that!'_ He thought, before he looked away ashamed of himself. _'She's your student…she's your student'_ he repeated to himself as her body got closer and closer to his, the music suddenly changed for a more upbeat tone. He mentally thanked the DJ as Rachel seemed to stop swaying her hips and instead walked towards the bar again.

He walked behind her and went to reach for her arm, to stop her from getting another drink but instead ended up reaching for her wrist but the grip he had on her was much stronger than he had anticipated, and successfully pulled her body towards his. Their bodies flushed together, their chest rose and fell rapidly as a burst of pure excitement ran through their veins. She was so beautiful he thought. She looked at his hand, which was still wrapped around her wrist. Her brow rose, "this is an interesting position we have ourselves in Mr Schue" she smiled mischievously. He immediately dropped the hold on her and stepped back.

"We are leaving now!" he shouted and went looking for the other two, he found them making out heavily in the corner of the club and shouted at them, that they were leaving. Quinn fixed her dress and followed their teacher out. As the cool summer breeze hit them all, they all shivered at the sudden change of temperature.

"I parked my car a block away," he told them and walked without looking back. He was angry at himself once more. He couldn't allow the attraction he had for Rachel be known, she was 18 and an adult, but he could still lose his teaching position and their reputation. He couldn't allow that.

"But Mr Schue, Quinn and I are staying at a hotel tonight. It's her birthday present," Finn said. Will squeezed his eyes shut, before he turned back, "Fine. Rachel! Come on. I'm taking you home. NOW!" his voice rose. Rachel smiled at her two colleagues then rushed after her teacher, who seemed angrier by the minute.

"Why are you being so…GRR?" she asked as she walked next to him in her high heels, he didn't respond, so she pushed, "was it because of the way I was dancing?" she asked, "cuz I saw the way you were looking at me. You wanted me, didn't you Will?" his name rolled out of her lips in a seductive way, and he noticed as he groaned.

"This is all very inappropriate Rachel." They reached his car, she thought he'd make her sit in the back like he had the last time she was in his car, but he never opened his mouth, so she slid into the front seat and pulled the seatbelt over her body. She blushed realising the dress she had on left nothing to the imagination. As the car started, she looked at him, and noticed the grip he had on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. They rode in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have called."

He sighed then looked at her. Over the past few years she really had grown into a beautiful young woman and she had become his equal in every way. Despise their age differences, he listened to her issues and advice and took them all on board. During the weekends they would even work together, to choreograph a piece for the glee club, during those times, they would laugh and argue about every little detail. He grew to love and respect her and sometimes he would even forget she was his student, but now he was angry at her, angry because within an hour, his love and respect grew even further and it reached lush and desperate need. His manhood was very much alive and aching underneath his jeans. He just wanted to go home, deal with is arousal then go to sleep and forget this night ever happened.

"It's fine Rachel. I meant what I said when I gave you guys my number,"

She smiled, "Then, why are you angry I called?" she looked at him, and when he didn't respond, she took a deep breath and continued, "My head is spinning. I really don't think my Dad's will be happy about my state."

"How much _did_ you have to drink?" he asked her as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

She shrugged, "about 4 shots, a few bottles of beer from Puck and Santana bought me a few cocktails before she went home,"

Will's eyes widened, "Rach, you've drunk over the states limit for pretty much everything and you're underage!"

"I know, I know," she rubbed her temple, "my dad's are going to kill me! I told them I was staying at Quinn's house, but she's not going home tonight. If they find out I lied, I won't be able to attend glee club. The already think the club is a bad influence on me," she sobbed and made it more dramatic than it had to be.

"Can't you call another friend?" he asked.

"Mr Schue, it's gone past 4am…"

"I'm going to regret this, but you can stay at mine."

She smiled to herself and thanked him. The rest of the ride to his apartment was quiet and only the sound of the radio could be heard. When his car pulled up at his apartment, he exited the vehicle and turned to Rachel to help her out. She was completely wasted, he thought. She rested her head on his shoulder and they walked to his front door. Will looked around to be sure none of his neighbours were watching. This situation could have been misinterpreted. The moon illuminated her features and once again the want he had for her returned, Will swallowed soundly and opened the door to his apartment. She smiled when the smell of his apartment reached her senses and as she walked further in her smile grew wider. "Thanks for letting me crash here,"

"No problem Rach, umm do you want a drink?" he asked her.

"Are you trying to get me more drunk Will?" she giggled and stood in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

"I meant coffee or tea,"

"Is this what you offer to women to bring to your apartment?" her brow rose in a playful way.

"This is not a…," he sighed and shook his head, "Rach come on, let me show you to your bed,"

She laughed once again, "wow, you work fast!" she started to remove her heels and jacket.

He shook his head and walked in the direction of his room. "You can stay in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch," he told her as he grabbed a shirt and shorts for her to wear. She followed his voice until she met him on the doorway. He suddenly felt very hot as their eyes met under the small threshold, her body was so close to his, he could feel her body heat generating through the air. He could smell her hair, her skin, and the fruitiness of her breath and how badly he wanted to taste her and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop those illicit thoughts about his very drunk and beautiful student in front of him.

She took the clothes from his grip without breaking eye contact and murmured her thanks. She was in love with her teacher, she knew that very much, but right at that moment, she wanted nothing more but to feel every inch of him inside her to taste every part of his muscular body with her tongue. Oh how she craved to touch his lips with hers. Her body voluntarily got closer to his as her hand debated whether to touch his muscular arm or not, but they lost the small battle as her fingertips touched his chest, he felt like hot lava. She desperately wanted him to touch her, take her to bed, and make love to her all night long but she knew he'd never ask. The room echoed with their heavy breathing and she softly moaned when his lips were inch away from her slender neck. Her eyes closed and she waited to feel the sensation that never came and when she opened her eyes to look back at him, he stepped back then walked out of the room. She hung her head down and felt the disappointment rush through her, before anger took over.

* * *

><p>AN: Stay tuned to find out what happens next. :) Thanks for reading.


	2. Tasting You

A/N: Thank You all for reviewing and placing me on alert. I'm like a kid on Christmas every time I see a notification! :P If you have constructive criticism, please tell me. I like knowing if my work is good or just pure shit. Lol

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2) Tasting You<span>

Will rushed to the bathroom cursing at himself for what he nearly did. He felt like a total shithead, his student was obviously very drunk and he had nearly allowed his desires to be acted upon, he groaned as his cock grinded against his jeans, he was so hard the simplest tasks felt almost painful, unzipping his jeans, he reached for his aching hard manhood and tried to release some of the pressure.

Rachel was pacing inside of his bedroom, she felt stupid. She knew he'd never think of her as more than his silly student with a crush on him. All those weekends they spent together laughing and talking about things that were actually meaningful to them, was just his way of being friendly. All those long glances and small touches that seemed to linger longer than necessary was just her imagination. He didn't want her, never did. Maybe at the club, but that was only because the music and atmosphere stimulated him. She had to get out of his bedroom, everywhere she went smelt like him, and the scent was just too much for her to handle without wanting more. She walked back into the living room and grabbed her things to leave.

"Where you going?" he asked her in a hoarse whisper. She spun around with teary eyes and breathed out the air she didn't know she was holding.

"I…I have to leave Mr Schue. I can't handle being so close to you and not being able to touch you." She confessed then looked away.

Will closed his eyes, "Rach…"

"I know I've been completely inappropriate. I…I'm sorry" she looked at the floor refusing to look at his eyes as a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

He groaned and stepped towards her until he wrapped his arms around her. "Rach, I'm the one that has acted completely inappropriate. I should have never agreed to a lot of things tonight. I should have just picked you up and…and," he sighed, as he didn't know how to end his sentence. She buried her face on his neck, and cried. He was so close to her and yet he felt so far away. She breathed his scent in and once again, she found it hard to handle. If only she could just taste a little...her slender fingers played with the button on his shirt until it popped open, she inhaled as she waited for him to push her away, but when that never happened she popped open another button and began to kiss the exposed skin. He smelt of mint, but tasted so tangy…wanting more, her lips travelled further up until she was slowly kissing and biting his neck. He groaned and pushed her until her body was trapped between the wall and his hard body; their eyes locked and before they could say another word, their lips finally met. The shock of the moment, only last seconds before she parted her mouth to greet his hungry and desperate lips. The friction of his hard body against her hard nipples made her moan loudly, now that she knew his taste, she wanted more. Her hands flew to his neck as she pulled him even closer to her to deepen their frenzied kiss, his hand cupped her ass, "Rach" he moaned. She wrapped her legs around his abdomen and grinded her hips against his hard body as her hands explored the taut, corded muscles of his back. He loved the sounds she made as she responded so provocatively to him. How he wanted to hear her scream out in release. To see her head thrown back while her body spasmed around him. '_This is wrong, you're such a fucking bastard, she's drunk and you're taking advantage of that,' his _mind screamedand as her hand tried to reach for his pants, he gasped, "what are you doing?" he grunted his voice coming out harsher than he wanted it. "This is wrong Rachel. Which part of you thinks this is a good idea?" his voice rose and as he looked into her once very lust filled eyes, he saw tears forming. "I'm sor…"

"Don't worry Mr Schue. I get it." She said bitterly before she smoothed down her dress and walked to his bedroom. Slamming the door shut, she rushed to his bed and allowed herself to cry. Now that she knew his taste, she could not stop the desire and at that instant, she knew he was her addiction.

The sky was beginning to turn into a shade of pink when Will finally fell asleep. He hadn't seen or spoke to Rachel since she slammed the door in anger. Even in his dreams, he still fought with his senses, his thoughts about his student were so sinner, he knew he was going straight to hell as he dreamt of her.

He felt a tender kiss against his eyelids as if someone were brushing lips against his lashes and as a gentle hand stroked his face, he instantly knew he wasn't dreaming anymore. _Rachel_. With a startle, he jumped up and bumped heads with hers. She hissed in pain and sent him a frown. "I'm sorry," he quickly said and reached for her face to see if he had hurt her, he didn't miss the way her tongue ran through her teeth to see if he had caused her to bleed. He instantly became hard again as he remembered the feel or her silky tongue against his. He breathed in and tried to control himself.

Her gaze fell to his exposed torso, "It's okay, it was my fault," she whispered. He could no longer smell alcohol in her breath but instead he caught the scent of fresh mint. Her brown eyes still held the hungry look they had last night, only this time she was more sober.

He smiled lightly at her, their proximity was too much for him, "What's the time?" he cleared his throat.

"A little after nine,"

He nodded, "Do you want me to give you a ride to your house?" he asked, not really sure what else to say. She nodded but looked away. Was she embarrassed or angry for his behaviour? He asked himself. "Rach, last night…I am so sorry for my behaviour. Really I don't know what came over me," oh but he did, he knew exactly what came over him, his love for Rachel. Still not looking at him, he took her hand and as he opened his mouth to speak, his phone began to ring. He frowned and walked towards the phone. It was Emma, calling to invite him over to her house for Lunch with her husband. He declined the offer making excuses of too much work to grade and ended the call. As soon as he put the phone down, he looked back at Rachel and scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Not for food," she whispered barely enough for his to hear and stood up from the coach. As she walked to the bedroom, his eyes wondered to her tanned legs and travelled to the curves of her butt, even with his old clothes she still astounded him. He went to his kitchen and turned the coffee maker on.

"Rach, would you like some coffee and someth.." he stopped talking when he saw her through the open door, she was slowly removing her, correction. _His_ shirt from her body and as she discarded the material on his bed, she turned and gave him a view of her full breasts to him. He swallowed the lump on his throat and walked closer to the door, to watch her. It felt like a magnetic pull, as he strolled closer and closer. She felt his eyes on her before she felt his firm body against hers. She gasped when she felt his hard self pressed on her back. His lips moved down until they brushed against her skin. His tongue trailed over her neck, searing a path to her throat where he made circles over her collarbone and her neck. She turned around to face him, fully aware her chest was bare to him. She searched his eyes and what she saw made her want him so badly. His forehead rested on hers as he tried to speak "I can't do it anymore Rachel," he cried. "I can't control my actions, please don't…"

She placed her finger on his lips, "Lose control," she whispered, "I've been wanting you for so long now Will. I'm in love with you and it actually hurts me to be so close to you at school and not being able to tell you these things." She kissed his lips, "please," she begged him, "lose control" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her naked breast. He moaned at the silky feel then pulled her to him and claimed her lips. She moaned as his tongue did the most wicked things to her, and her head spun at the intense kiss and of his taste mingling with hers. His arms tightened around her, burning her, inciting her as they pooled into the molten zone between her thighs where she acted for him.

"Will" she murmured in pleasure when his hand played with her nipple. He placed her gently on the bed and pressed his body onto hers, her back pressed against the mattress. She could feel his erection, hard and hot against her hip when his hand cupped her buttocks, he breathed raggedly in her ear. Then moved his hand under the waistband and pulled the rest of her clothes down. Touching her where she craved him the most, her back arched off of the mattress. She was so wet for him and as he gently flicked her clit then massaged it. Chills shot all over her body like red embers, burning each inch of her body. He encircled the tender, throbbing flesh with one finger making her moan the finally plunged two fingers deep inside of her. His thumb brushed against her nub as he stroked her.

"Oooh," she moaned and threw her head back at the intensity of it all. She clung to him as his tongue and fingers assaulted her with pleasure. At any moment she would climax, with that thought he removed his own shorts and released his aching penis. She licked her lips and smiled in approvance.

"Are you sure you want this?" he questioned her.

She nodded and pulled his down to her parted lips, "more than anything,"

He didn't need another word, and as he positioned himself at her core, she sucked in a deep breath and waited for him to fill her. "Mmm," she breathed out as he entered her slowly. She felt better than he had imagined. His breathing ragged, he looked down at her face as he felt her body warm and tight around his shaft. He held her hand, "am I hurting you?"

"You'd never hurt me by being with me,"

Running her tongue along his throat and smiled to herself when she saw the affect of her actions. His thrust became faster, and as she circled her legs around his hips, she pushed him even deeper inside and moaned loudly. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to feel him filling her completely. She sank her teeth into his shoulder as she cried out in pleasure. "Faster, please. I'm so close," he obeyed and pulled back slowly before he stoked back in in rapid thrusts and as he looked down at her, he captured her lips, "open your eyes Rachel," he told her and as soon as she did, their eyes met as they came together. Her body shock in pleasure as they rode the orgasm together. She looked so breathtaking, he thought, "you're so beautiful" he smiled and bent down to kiss her neck before pulling out of her and sliding to the side.

Rachel couldn't hide her smile, she finally understood what the fuss of making love was all about and as she looked at him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. After their breathing went back to normal, her stomach groaned. "I think I'm hungry for food now," they both laughed.

In the back of his mind, there was still a little bit of worry and he knew right then it wasn't the right time to announce their love, but for now he'd just enjoy their time together. "I'll go make us some breakfast and you can go take a shower," he said before capturing her lips with his. Her fingers instantly cupped his neck, and as their kiss grew stronger, she moaned into his mouth then climbed on top of him.

"How about round two?" she breathed. His eyes landed on her full breast, he sure as hell wasn't going to deny tasting her skin again. He'd done plenty of denying for years. He smirked and bent down to capture one of her erected nipples between his lips. She loved the things his lips could do. Just then, his doorbell rang, interrupting their seductive battle for dominance. Rachel groaned before she slid of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Will frowned, "I'm not expecting anyone," he said as he grabbed his discarded clothes. "Stay here," he told her, then closed the door to his bedroom. Rachel nodded and folded her arms across her chest. As Will strolled to the door, he checked his appearance on the mirror, then opened the door. His eyes widened in shock. "Emma!"

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	3. Emma's Arrival

A/N: Wow! Once again, thank you all very much for the alerts and reviews! ^_^ I'm hoping to get this story completed by the 16th, cuz that's when I return to reality and go back to university. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Emma's Arrival<p>

"Emma," his voice rose with the shock of seeing his former girlfriend. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Well Carl and I thought that as you're busy grading papers, we'd come by with the food," she smiled sweetly at him. Will nodded not really sure of what to say.

"Umm…where's Carl?" he questioned and looked around.

"Oh, he's parking the car,"

This is not good, he thought. Telling Emma and her husband about Rachel was completely out of question. The thought of them finding out actually made him very nervous, how could he tell them without it making him sound like an asshole? He couldn't just go up to them and say _'oh hey, thanks for bringing food, but could you leave? I'm in love with this woman, she's in my room naked cuz I just fucked her, so could you please come back later? Oh by the way, its Rachel, my STUDENT' _his mind screamed, but all his mouth could produce was a an uncharacteristic sound.

Emma stood outside, looking at Will something about him looked different, and his shoulders were so tense they almost looked painful, but the spark of his eyes was back and brighter than ever. When Carl joined them, he smiled politely at Will. After a few moments of staring at each other, Carl spoke first, "Umm aren't you going to invite us in?"

"We..Well…you see the thing is…Umm…I wasn't kidding when I said I had lots of papers to grade. I wouldn't be much of a host today,"

"Nonsense, Em told me you were kind of lonely on Friday, so we're here to eat, laugh and keep you company," Carl said through a smile and made himself at home by walking in. Instantly when he did, he noticed the duvet on the couch along with a pillow and a discarded t-shirt, "you sleep on the couch?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No. I-I-I was watching a movie and I got cold," Will lied and scratched the back of his neck.

Emma carefully walked around the room, not wanting to touch anything out of place. "So as I was telling Carl, you seemed really upset Friday Will. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Will nodded, "I was just tired Em, I'm fine," Carl nodded and walked to the kitchen to grabbed himself a glass. Just then he noticed the black heels that belong to Rachel. He shook his head and smiled. He had a woman over!

"So Will, been doing much lately?"

"Not really. How are the patients? Still have teeth I hope," Will smirked.

Carl laughed along, "So when have you started wearing women's shoes? I must say you have really small feet." He laughed as he examined the heel.

Emma's eyes widened at her husband, "honey," she warned, "Wi…"

"I think Will has a visitor already Sweetie Pie, that's why he's acting nervous," he walked over to Will and examined him, as if he was a study at a museum. "You see all those sweat pebbles there? Classic sign of nervousness or fear," he smiled, "you're not hiding a criminal in the room are you?" Carl joked. Will continued to stare at them in silence, not really knowing what to tell him. Truth was, Carl was very correct, Will was both nervous and scared, and a part of him felt disgusted of himself, here he was protecting his and Rachel's affair but never once did he think about how she was probably feeling right then, stuck in his room, hiding from the world probably feeling like his dirty little secret. That was low, very low, he thought. He was so much in love with Rachel and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but he knew it would jeopardise so much. "Should we check the apartment? Make sure everything is A-Okay?" Carl continued to joke and as he started to walk towards the bedroom, Will's eyes widened.

"Alright, enough of this charade. Yes! I have a woman. Yes, she is still in my room. So please?" his tone begged them to get the message and leave.

However, Emma was as clueless as ever, and grinned, "Oh. Okay. We have enough food for her too,"

"Em honey, I think we interrupted Will and his lady friend," Carl gently told her.

"Interrupted wha…oh!" her eyes widened when the message reached her. "We're so sorry," she said as she reached for the door. "I see you Monday Will." She mumbled then rushed out the door in her panicky way.

"Have fun buddy," Carl patted him on the shoulder than left after his wife. Will shut the door rapidly and then leaned against it, before he sighed in relief.

_Rachel_, he thought then ran to the bedroom. "Rach…I'm so sor…," not seeing her, he frowned and walked further in, "Rachel?"his called. Noticing a folded paper with her handwriting on it, he grabbed and frowned as he sat on the bed ready to read it.

_**I'm sorry but I had to go, I promised my Dad's I'd be home by noon. I'll try to come by tomorrow if I can. :) I hope you're not having regrets about us.  
>I meant what I said. <strong>_

_**I love you. **_

_**Yours, Rachel xx**_

Will sighed, and sent her a text before he leaned back on the bed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, 'what has happened to me?' he thought, 'I used to despise teachers that had affairs with students, thinking the lowest of the low. Now I'm one of them,' he thought. "Oh God" he moaned aloud. Just then, his doorbell rang once again, startling him from his thoughts. "What now?" he mumbled as he strolled to the front door for the second time that day.

"Oh Will, sorry to interrupt you again, I wouldn't do it normally but I desperately need to use the bathroom to wash my hands, I just touched some used gum," Emma cried in panic, as she mumbled through and the only words Will picked up after that was germs and everywhere.

"Yeah, of course,"

She rushed past him not even thanking him as tears fell down her face. When she reached the bathroom, she turned the water on and scrubbed her shaking hands rapidly. Crying when the boiling water harshly burnt onto her soapy fingertips, "scrub harder Emma," she breathed. A few moments later when the pain of scrubbing got too much, she turned the water off and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Much better," she murmured. Turning to leave, she noticed something vibrating on the desk stopping her stroll, and as she turned her attention to it, she frowned in confusion, "this is a very girlie phone for Will to have." She wondered as she studied the glittery phone with golden stars that made her instantly think of Rachel Berry, she studied it further. It had a few missed calls and a message. _'Maybe this is his new girlfriend's phone. He never told me her name, mind you he seemed awfully eager to get Carl and I out,' _she thought, and as she opened the message, she felt even more confused than before.

"**Hey Rach, I am so sorry about earlier, did u get home ok? Hope your dad's didn't suspect anything. :) Love you, Will x"**

"Rachel? Could it be?" her breathing got faster as a thousand questions swam through her mind. _No it couldn't be, there must be a logical explanation, maybe his new girlfriend has the same name. Stars are very popular,_ she argued with her mind, "don't be silly Emma, Will wouldn't do that,"

"Emma?" Will called, "are you okay?"

Startling her, she jumped and gasped, "I-I. Yeah. Fine," putting the phone back, she fixed her hair on the mirror then opened the door. "Sorry about that," she smiled but avoided his gaze. As she started walking towards the front door, she turned back, "Will, you know the girl that stayed here last night? Is she making you happy?"

Will smiled, thinking it was a weird questioned, "Yeah. I guess so. She's making me happier than I've been in a long time," that was the truth; he was very much in love with Rachel, when he thought of her, it made him so happy. She made him fell young, loved and so much more.

Emma nodded, "What's her name?"

Will blinked for several seconds, thinking of a suitable name, "Charlotte," he lied and faked a smile.

Emma looked down at her feet before she opened the door, "I-I'll see you Monday," she whispered through a broken voice then left, with doubt in her mind about Rachel. Will had lied and Emma needed to find the underlying cause of this. Monday, she'd question Rachel.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, sorry for such a short crappy chapter, I was lacking inspiration but no worries I got it back towards the end and I'm already starting with the next chapter. Expect sexy smut from our couple and some interrogation from Emma in the next couple of episodes. These two will not have an easy beginning I'm afraid.


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters or the show… :( _

**A/N:** Firstly, I'd like to apologize for not posting anything in a few days! I went through a rough path this week and I had like an emotional breakdown so I ran to my friend's house in London for a break! I'm on the road to recovery…no worries. Secondly, thank you all for the alerts and reviews! It's so cool that you guys actually read my stories. I've got a good idea for another Will & Rachel story, so let's hope I find the time once university starts.

_Also, MissBrennan PM'd me asking whether I was alive cuz I hadn't updated this in days. Lol. Yeah I'm alive. Sorry for the wait. ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rachel got home just after one that afternoon; the house was unusually quiet and as she walked further inside, she discovered why. Her dad's had been sent to Nebraska for a last minute business deal and as a way to apologize to her they left her with their credit card, a box of her favourite vegan chocolate, and the key to their car. She sighed and sat on the couch. She had been looking forward to seeing her dad's, and the thought of being alone saddened her, when they left for trips, she was often very lonely and bored. Opening the medium sized box, she took one of the chocolates and ate it with delight. They really were heaven on vegan land. She smiled sadly and made her way to her bedroom. She hadn't had time to shower at Will's due to Emma's unscheduled arrival, and she really needed one a part of her was relieved that her dad's weren't there as her hair still smelt like the club and Will's aftershave. When she reached her en-suite, she turned the taps on and allowed water to fill her white tub. She then strolled back to the bedroom and grabbed the clothes to wear for that day. Deciding she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, she picked her skinny jeans and a tank top, silently thanking air conditioners for keeping her house cool during the late spring months, and remembering to text Will, she reached for the purse she dropped on her bedroom floor, and searched for her phone. "Damn it!" she cursed when she remembered where she had left it. She'd have to return to his house later on that day, she thought. However, right then, the only thing she desperately wanted was a bath, and when she walked back to the bathroom, the warm vapours from the hot bath welcomed her with its warm aroma. She loved the smell of strawberries and when she found a set of bath bubbles with that scent, she had been excited to be hugged by the bubbly water; she stripped and then ran her fingers to test the temperature before stepping into the tub. Instantly she breathed in pleasure and leaned back allowing the water to cover her whole body. This was her happy place she smiled. Everything that was wrong in the world seemed to evaporate, and relaxing deeper into the water, she let her mind drift to Will and last night's scenery. She had been so drunk, and even now after sleep and a lot of coffee later, the pounding in her head still lingered, but she still remembered everything that had happened, she remembered the way he watched her dance and how hard he seemed to be fighting with himself not to touch her. She wasn't naïve, she knew when a man wanted her. When their bodies touched at the club, she had felt his desire for her, she had seen his eyes darken even through the bad lighting of the club and it wasn't the first time she had noticed his eyes cloud like that, but not until that night had she realised what they meant. Just after her 18th birthday, they had bumped into each other at the supermarket and they had arranged to meet the following day to compose a new routine for the glee club.

_***Flashback***_

"_Rachel," he greeted with surprise evident in his voice, "Happy almost Christmas!"he grinned. She smiled back and wished him a happy holiday. "So what you doing here Christmas eve, any plans for tomorrow?" he asked. _

"_My dad's and I don't celebrate the holiday, but for Hanukkah we decided to go to New York and watch Wicked on Broadway. It was so exhilarating watching Idina Menzel playing Elphaba. She did the most amazing job. I couldn't stop singing along with her. One day I hope to sing as Elphaba!" she exclaimed happily. "My dad's say, I resemble her a lot, so they managed to get us backstage passes and we meet her! She's super nice and I told her I wanted to be a Broadway star. She was so supportive and told me to call her when I was done with high school," Her eyes shone as she continued to talk about the play and the actress. _

_Will stood there and listened to his student. She really was beautiful, he smiled and allowed his eyes to wander further down and then shocked at himself he looked away from the young woman, focusing on his shoes, knowing he shouldn't think of her that way, "that's great Rachel, maybe we can recreate Wicked in glee?" _

"_That would be amazing," she beamed, "but I will actually hurt you if you give Elphaba to another student," she laughed then reached for a bag of baby carrots, before placing them in the basket she was holding. "What about you, Mr Schue?" she smiled and, noticing his questioning gaze, she spoke again, "oh, my dad's are out of town and everything will be closed tomorrow due to the holidays so I had to come get some dinner now," she shrugged and grabbed some potatoes. _

_Will nodded and felt sad for her, he knew she was Jewish and Christmas was just a normal day for her but this time of the year, people should not be alone no matter what religion. "Well if you're up for it, I was going to choreograph some moves before school starts. I was gonna do it later on tomorrow…you know after I've been to my parents," _

_Rachel smiled and accepted it, afterwards they parted way. The next day, they danced and laughed. Will had forgotten Rachel was his student, and they shared their issues and ambitions in life. Will learnt things about Rachel he never knew she'd want and vice versa. After that Christmas day, they met every other day until school started, but with the beginning of term it also meant that they saw very little of each other unless it was in glee club or Spanish class. She missed him. Then one evening after glee practice, Rachel had told him about an audition she was going to, he had been happy. "Problem is, there's this part where I have to dance to Salsa, I'm not that good with that style of dancing Mr Schue," she told him sadly, "so chances of me getting the part are low,". _

"_Really? It's easy, C'mon, I'll teach you the principles," he grinned and jumped up reaching his hand for hers. _

_She bit her lip hesitating, but took his hand. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other before, they started. He taught her each step, and after she got the gist, Rachel laughed as he began to sing to the Lambada, "You know Portuguese?" she asked as he sang. _

"_A little," he laughed through his singing, and then span her around the stage. When he caught a scent of her hair, he breathed in delight before pulling her back to him. His eyes poured into hers, before they fell to her pouty lips that he desperately wanted to touch. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at him. Her face was so close to his, she could practically feel his breath touching her skin and before anything else could happen; Will dipped her back for the final part of the dance. Noticing how this position made her slender neck, look elegant and easily accessible to his lips, he gulped. If he just dipped his own head, closer to hers… and unknowingly that's what he did, and as he breathed her scent in he groaned very gently. Rachel looked up at him wondering if she had just imagined his groan when she noticed his close proximity. It sent exciting shivers up her spin. Their face was so close she could see his light eyes darkening. "Will," she whispered and just as fast as it had happened, Will returned them to their original place, and then rushed out, leaving her alone on stage. ***_

Rachel returned to reality when the water started to get cold, and with a shiver, she reached for her towel and wrapped it around her cold body. After she got dressed, she made herself some lunch then decided to do some studying for the rest of the afternoon. Graduation was nearly here, but before that could happen, she'd have to pass all of her exams.

Will paced around his apartment, not really knowing what to do, he had noticed Rachel's phone in the bathroom when he heard it ring, and as he grabbed it, he debated whether to keep it or take it back to her. However, he could not do that without it being suspicious to the Berry's, so with a grunt, he decided to wait for her and used his alone time to grade some papers. He took pity on the papers from students that simply wrote "No Entiendo" and gave them half a mark for writing at least something in Spanish. Several hours later, there was a knock at his door, and as he stretched his arms out, he yarned then walked to the front door, just as he opened the door, he smiled from ear to ear, then welcomed her in with a passionate kiss. "Rach, what you doing here? How did you get away?" he asked.

"My dad's went to Nebraska for the weekend and they aren't back until Monday afternoon, so I thought I'd come and keep you company?" she bit her lip and showed him her sleepover bag, "only if that's okay with you,"

He kissed her lips once again and wrapped his arms around her hips, "I love that you're here," he replied "I was just marking papers all afternoon,"

She nodded, "I was studying for my exams. I've got a Spanish exam on Monday and I was kinda hoping I'd seduce my teacher for answers," she laughed.

"Not gonna happen Berry," he laughed. "Are you hungry?" he asked walked over to his kitchen table to look over at a takeout menu,"

"YES! Starving," she responded rather eagerly at the thought of food. Walking over to his side to look at the menu, "I've not had Chinese in awhile," she told him. When their food arrived, they argued over who was going to pay for it, and when neither could come up with a deal they were both satisfied with, the delivery boy chipped in and told them to pay individually. So as Will paid for his food, Rachel grabbed the money for her, then paid the boy with a smile on her face.

"You're very stubborn you know?" he told her as he carried the food to the sittingroom.

"That's why you love me," she smiled coyly. As they ate, they watched a repeat episode of American Idol in contentment. "When I was younger, I always wanted to audition for this," she told him. "I couldn't wait to turn 16 to be able to audition,"

"Oh. What happened, why didn't you?"

She blushed and looked away, "It's silly really. Auditions would have required me to miss school. Then when I got further into the competition, which I knew I would," she smiled, "I would have needed to stop attending this school, which meant I wouldn't see you," she bit her bottom lip then looked at him.

"Oh Rach…"

"I know, I was only 16, but the very first time I saw you, I knew I loved you. Not being able to see you, was just too painful," she smiled sadly then perked back up, "besides, I have Broadway plans to achieve."

He smiled with her before he placed his plate on the coffee table before he brought he brushed his lips against hers. "I do love you," he spoke, his breath hot on her lips. She nodded and climbed on to his lap to gain better access to his lips.

"I hope so," she smirked and ran her tongue across his bottom lip before she sucked it, "otherwise I wouldn't be here right now…doing this," her hands ran down his torso, until they curled around the hem of his t-shirt and rapidly pulled the material off of him.

He grinned and began to give her slender neck the same treatment. She tasted good, he thought, and like a hungry addicted man, he craved to taste much more, "You're so beautiful."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, sorry for those who wanted smut. I pinky promise you, the next chapter will be like smutsville! **Already got lots of VERY hot, unusual ideas. *Blushes*** I just wanted to share with you, their past interaction that led Will to lose his control after all these years. We will also find out what Emma's plans/interrogations are, _hopefully_ by tomorrow before 9pm UK time. 


	5. Shower Fun & Picnics  Republished

A/N: Thank you everyone, once again for the alerts/favourites/review. These things makes me write faster and better. It really does. I start university tomorrow, so this weekend I had to get myself organised and it left me with very little time. Blah. But no worries. Plenty smut in this chapter. **wink, wink. **

**Oh PS: I've proof read through this a couple of times, but I'm not using a spell checker because I had to use another piece of technology (my phone) to write this as my computer decided it had enough of me and killed the hard-drive. So if you see any major error, please do tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I've bought a new laptop this week. THANK YOU. - Love, Em. **

Chapter 5 (Easy like Sunday Morning)

With a happy sigh, Will opened his eyes and allowed the sun's welcoming rays to greet him. He felt refreshed and younger by each second, and when he felt a stir beside him, his eyes dropped to the woman he loved. It was crazy to think, he was finally with Rachel. A part of him felt angry that no matter how much he loved her, he wasn't allowed to share it with the world, at least not until she graduated in a couple of months time. Watching how the sun created shadowed valley onto her covered body, he smiled and leaned down not being able to control the urge he had to wake her with a kiss. Her lips parted automatically and welcomed his gentle kiss.

"Good morning," she murmured as her eyes remained closed, "a girl could get used to this,"

"I hope so," he whispered and watched her delicately, "Do you have any plans today?"

She shook her head, then finally opened her eyes to stare at his, "what do you have in mind?" she asked then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll see," he kissed her nose as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm going to make some breakfast,"

Her eyes looked curious, but she didn't ask questions, she actually wanted to be surprised, "Okay. Can I take a shower while you make breakfast?"

Will gave her one last kiss before he lifted himself up from the bed and strolled to the kitchen. Rachel sighed happily, and looked around the room, observing the mess that they had made as their clothes had be discarded carelessly the night before, she blushed when her eyes landed on the broken vase, remembering how the ornament ended on the floor.

_*** Her legs were wrapped around his hips as they frantically explored each others mouths and as they passed the threshold to his bedroom, she moaned his name loudly demanding for more of him as she rubbed her core against his hard body, "I want you inside of me so badly right now," she cried. He was so driven to rip her blouse open, and as he gripped her butt, he pushed her body against the nearest wall never paying attention until the loud crash of a broken vase stopped them momentarily. Her eyes widened, the vase looked expensive and as she went to apologise, he took her lips in his hungry one and murmured about how much he didn't care and how much he wanted her. After literally ripping her blouse off, they fell into bed and devoted each others body.***_

The heat of the memory rushed all over her body, arousing her to the core, and as she walked out of the bedroom, she followed his singing until she found him. Licking her lips hungrily, she wrapped her arms around his strong toned hips and nibbled on his ear, "I want you right now Will," her voice sounded hungry and desperate and as her hands reached for his boxers, she cupped him, then grinned, "I know you want me too," her hoarse whisper sent a burst of exciting thrills through his body. His breathing ragged, she saw him fighting with himself to stay as composed as he could, because if he couldn't handle this how would he handle seeing her in school? He turned to face her, and dragged a hungry look over her body, and tried to murmur anything,"I-I."

She brought their lips together for a heated kiss, then as sudden as she had turned him on, she stepped back and seductively walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips, hoping that he'd follow her. Turning the water on and allowing it to get warmer before stepping inside, she waited for him, and as disappointment washed over, she stepped in and hissed at the warmth of the water next to her over heated body.

Wiping the soap from her eyes, she jumped slightly when she caught the sight of Will. He stood outside wearing nothing but his boxers and leaning his back against the wall. His broad shoulders were thrown back to support him and his long arms were casually folded. Rachel licked her lips at the sight of his hard, sculpted muscles. She noticed the devilish smirk on his face along with a look of defeat, but he was hot, she thought. He then removed his boxers, then stepped into the tub with her. Her aroused mind turned to mush every time they were this close staring at each other.

His masculine presence was so powerful, she wanted him, but she had made the first move so it was his turn now. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you touch me?" he said, his voice low and tender. Judging from the size of his erection, she could have made a good guess, and as he dipped his head down to her neck, excitement awoke every cell in her body as his tongue scorched her flesh. She moaned at the feel of his hands and the sensory of the hot water running over her body. Then after that, she vaguely remembered the rest as he took her left nipple into his mouth. She hissed loudly at the sensation as his tongue swirled around the taut peak, flicking across her flesh making her burn. Lowing her gently in the tub, to lean against the sloping back, the cold of the porcelain tub on her back and the warmth from his body as hot water fell on top of them, was too much for her and as she touch herself to relief some of her tension, he gently grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his side, "let me guide you," he said then placed his hands on each side of her neck and kissed her deeply. Their kiss became ever more intensified as if they were trying to prove something to the world. He slide his hand down her arm and captured hers. His fingers laced through hers, then moved his hand to cup her between her legs. Rachel moaned loudly as he stroked her with their hands entwined. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. She shook all over as he quickened the rhythm of their joined fingers against her. And when he plunged their fingers inside her, she screamed in pleasure, using her vocal chord's beautifully.

"That's it, feel use joined," he breathed in her ear. She clutched at his shoulder with her other arm, her body on fire. Suddenly, he moved their hands away, the lifted one of her legs to curl around his waist and with one smooth move, he plunged his hard self inside of her welcoming heat. He moaned at the feel of her around him. "You're perfect," he whispered loving words as he thrust inside of her. She gripped his back, and dug her nails knowing it would leave him with marks later, but right then she only felt him. Their movement got faster until they both reached their peak and with a mutual loud moan, they rode each other through their waves of pleasure. She lay there for several minutes until the water cascading on top of them started to get cold, and with shattering teeth, they looked at each other and laughed at the intensity of their love making.

"It gets better everytime," he told her when their breathing returned back to normal.

"You're a very talented lover William," she told him.

After they had breakfast, Rachel helped Will clean the apartment a little bit, laughing whenever they saw an ornament out of place due to their desperation to get inside one another. The temperature outside was welcoming and as they stepped foot out the door, they breathed in the fresh air happily.

"Are you actually going to tell me where we are going?" she pouted.

"Nuh Uh," he grinned, "It's a secret."

She nodded, knowing he'd never spill it, so she reluctantly got into the passengers seat in his car, and crossed her arms.

"You're so cute when you don't get your own way," he laughed then turned the radio on as he drove away. The journey took about an hour.

Rachel looked around, "I get the feeling we're not in Lima any-more." she told him. Will laughed at her best Dorothy accent from Wizard of Oz. "Where are we?" she asked as her eyes took in the scenery. It was amazing, she thought. There was a huge lake and the water looked warm as it sparkled beneath the sun's rays. The morning had turned into a beautiful afternoon. There were children running around, splashing one another by the shore as the parents watched happily. Numerous picnic tables placed randomly across the large meadows. Some shaded by trees, others bathing in the sun. This looked like a painting, rather than a place in Ohio. She never even knew such place existed in their State. Flowers blossomed everywhere and as she opened the window to take in the scent, she inhaled happily. "This place is beautiful Will," she beamed.

"I thought you'd like it," he said, giving his thinking a high five. "I used to come here with my parents as a child and I loved it here,"

She nodded and returned her eyes to the scenery as the car came to a stop in a small car park. Will walked out and went to the boot to retrieve a large picnic basket and a towel. "When did you do this?" she asked, amazed at him.

"Last night, after you fell asleep, I couldn't sleep. I was too excited...so I thought about this place. So I got the food ready. Then this morning while you were daydreaming in bed, I rushed to the car and got everything ready,"

Her eyes watered as she rushed towards him and threw her arms around him, "I love you so much Will," she cried and pressed her face to his chest. She inhaled his scent, a scent that she had become accustomed to and felt safe near.

"I know. I love you too,"

They made their way towards the lake and decided to sit beside a tree near by enjoying the fact that the tree hid them away from everyone else. It wasn't for the fear of getting caught, no-one would know them there, but merely because they wanted it to be just them in their own little world. After eating their lunch, they lay there staring at the sky, laughing whenever a cloud reminded them of something or someone. "Look! That looks just like boobs!" Rachel giggle.

Will squinted at the cloud, "Nah..."

"No seriously, look!"

Will's gaze fell to her breasts, and when he thought about how soft they were, his stare became hungry, "yours are much better to look at," he said through a parted breath.

Rachel gasp at the intensity of his stare, and moved closer to him, before she was nearly laying on top of him. "You can't say stuff like that and expect me not to react," she told him, then brought her lips to his.

"Who says, I don't want you to react?" he grinned and nibbled at her bottom lip, before he sucked it. She moaned quietly, instantly wishing they were back at him apartment. Just then, her phone rudely disturbed their moment. She sighed and reached for it, still laying on top of him. His arms circled around her small frame as she picked it up, ready to tell whoever it was to call back later.

"Hello," she answers. Will felt playful and kissed her neck as she answered the phone, not noticing her eyes widening in shock. "Dad!" she exclaimed. Instantly Will let go of her, and watched her sit beside his still laying body. She stared at him as she talked to her father. "Yeah, of course, no I'm not doing anything. I'm just at home," she bit her lip nervously. A family walked by them, and their little kid started giggling loudly as the father chased her around the trees. Rachel closed her eyes and hoped her father didn't hear that. "What is that noise? Oh its the-the kids next door. I'm out on the garden, it's a beautiful day and they are having a party," she lied. She hated lying to her dad's and Will knew that. He suddenly felt like an asshole again. Its because of him, that she's lying he told himself. He wished, this situation was in a better place. "Okay Daddy. See you then," she ended the call and looked to the ground, avoiding Will's eyes. "My dad's are coming home later tonight," she told him, still looking at the grass.

He touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to lie to your Dad's, Rach,"

She wiped away a tear she hadn' known it was there, and shook her head, "no..don't be," she told him.

"Look at me Honey," he whispered. "Do you want to go back home?"

"I wish I could stay here forever. In this moment with you,"

"Me too," he sighed and kissed her head.

The drive back to Lima, passed in silent, as they both thought about their relationship. If people found out about this, so many people could get hurt, so many reputations ruined. Jobs lost. She couldn't bare the thought of Will losing his job because of her. She knew how much he loved it, but the thought of not being with him was too much to bare. She truly loved him, more than she actually knew it was possible. She couldn't let him go, she wouldn't let him go. Not for her fathers, friends or teachers. "Rachel?" Will called her, piercing through her thoughts. "You okay?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

Rachel saw that they are arrived at her house. "I just love you too much to care about what others think," she told him, not answering his question but instead sharing with him what she was thinking.

Will didn't know what to say, so instead he kissed her wrist. It told her everything she needed to know and with one last look, she smiled at him then grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow," he smiled and set the car in reverse. Rachel watched him drive away, and instantly felt lonely again without him there. Tomorrow was Monday. She thought. Tomorrow, they were going to be tested. Tomorrow reality would reach them...Tomorrow was Monday...

_To be continued..._

A/N: I loved writing this chapter so much! I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. Reviews makes me happy :) So please? Lol. Tomorrow is Monday literally in this story and in real life. I start university again...blah. First class is human physiology and disease...Fun...eh.


	6. Monday's Trouble

A/N: Hey Hey fellow Gleeks! I'm back! Did ya missed me? I missed you!

Survived the first week back at Uni with great grades! Woo. Celebrated it by killing some brain cells with the girls :P Kidding, kidding. Everyone drink responsibly and on the topic of responsibility, in this story I accidentally forgot to mention protection. In reality using a condom it is very important for both; the prevention of pregnancy, and sexual transmitted disease, so just keep it in mind that they are using it, we just don't see it. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Monday's Trouble<p>

Rachel woke up with a startling start as the large star shaped alarm alarmed her to begin her day. With a groan, her hands reached for the offending noise and turned it off, before she sighed with content at the now quiet room. Just as she turned over, to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep, one of her dad's knocked on her door, advising her to get up or she'd be late.

Her muscles ached from the weekend's unexpected but very much welcomed exercise, and when she noticed her phone flashing Amber she grinned knowing that that was the designated colour she had picked for him. The butterflies in her stomach danced as she read the text message that simply said, **'Good Morning Beautiful.'. **

On the way to work, Will sang to the radio happily. He had seen her the day before but he missed her as if they hadn't seen each other for years. When he reached the school grounds, he parked the car at his usual spot beside Emma and strolled out towards his office. School wouldn't start for another hour, which gave him enough time to prepare the exam papers for his senior Spanish class, where he'd get to see Rachel.

"Will!" Emma called when she saw him skip past her office. He looked smart, healthy and happy. _He could get any woman he wants. Why go after a high school student?_ She thought. Was it because it was a taboo subject? Did the thrill turned him on? All these questions had swam through her mind since she had found Rachel's phone in his bathroom.

Will turned around and noticed the confliction in her expressive eyes. He wondered what the cause could be. "Hey Em," he waved awkwardly.

"Can-can I talk to you in my office?" she asked.

Now it was his turn to question her with his eyes as he slowly walked towards her, "Sure. But I don't have much time. Gotta set up the papers for my seniors final exam,"

"Will…what's going on? Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

Will laughed awkwardly not understanding the situation, "I'm not sure I follow,"

"This weekend? The girl at your apartment? Do I know her?" she licked nervously, not knowing how to approach the matter, "I-I mean I saw her pho-phone on your bathroom sink…I could have sworn I've seen that phone around. Not many people have golden sparkly stars covering their phones…"

Will swallowed soundly as he looked away from the counsellor. He had known Emma for years now, had developed feelings for her and now he considered her as a family member and the thought of lying straight to her face seemed like the impossible. But he loved Rachel more than he ever loved another human on this planet; the thought of not being with her was too painful to think. "I'm not sure I understand what you're implying,"

"Will?" she softly questioned him. She wasn't as clueless as people thought she was, she knew he was lying and that he felt pain while lying.

"Emma…" he tried to hide the plea in his voice, but failed.

"I'm busy. Can we catch up later?" and before she could respond he opened her office door and rapidly left. Will got to his office then slammed the door, before leaning on it. His eyes closed as he tried to keep him breathing under control. He cursed under his breath as he hit his head against the hard wood, hating himself for what he was becoming. Until he heard his phone ring indicating he had a message. It was from Rachel telling him about the extra short skirt she had on for him, and as much as he wanted to reply, he couldn't bring himself to it. He felt like he had no strength left.

The bell rang, indicating that school had started and as Rachel walked to her locker to retreat her books, she looked at Will's classroom and noticed he had his hands on his head as he sat on his desk. He looked stressed, and as she walked towards him to comfort him, Quinn called her name.

"Wait up," the blonde said, "are you ready for this test?"

Rachel nodded but kept quiet as she kept an eye on Will, worried that something had gone wrong. "I hope Mr Schue isn't too harsh with his questions," Quinn continued unaware that Rachel wasn't listening. As they reached their Spanish classroom, Puck and Santana arrived.

"I heard Mr Schue gave you a ride home." Santana commented, "did you give him a taste of berry milkshake after?"

Rachel looked away from Will and turned to Santana speechless. "Mr Schue also gave us a ride home too," Quinn quickly added. Rachel looked at the blonde with confusion, wondering why she had lied.

"Whatever. To be honest I was shocked you got into the club. You look like a 12 year old spinster. I suppose the big girl shoes gave you a lift. Did you enjoy seeing the world through an average sized height?" Santana laughed then turned around to enter the classroom.

"Your dad called me Saturday morning, asking to talk to you. They told me you told them you were staying at my house. However, that didn't happen, so it got me thinking…" Quinn whispered then raised her eye brow waiting for a reply.

"Mr Schue allowed me to sleep on his sofa until I sobered up, I was too drunk to go home Quinn." Quinn accepted the response and looked no further. More worried about the exam.

Both girls walked in to the classroom then sat next to each other at the front. Rachel's eyes drifted to Will and stayed there as she looked at the stress he carried in his shoulders. She was really worried.

"Good Morning Class. As you all know. Its exam time. I'd like you all to turn your phones off, place your bags under your desks and no talking." He said as he walked across the room to hand out the test papers. When he stepped in front of Rachel's desk, looked at her eyes for longer than needed before he placed the paper in front of her, he frowned when Rachel smiled at him.

"You can start now."

Rachel felt hurt. The way he had just looked at her was cold and detached. Nothing like the day before when he had held her and whispered words of love, she felt her emotions ride up as she stared at the space Will had been a mere moment ago. Everyone around her were now busy reading their papers to notice her blank gaze. What could possibly have happened from this morning to now? She knew that he had to keep himself composed at school, but that didn't mean he couldn't smile at her.

The way his eyes looked at her were angry…cold. Had she done anything? Did he change his mind and he didn't love her? He could at least have told her. "I'm so stupid," she murmured through tears.

"What?" Quinn whispered and looked at her.

"I can't do this,"

"It's not that hard Rach…"

"No, not this, I mean…."

"Quiet!" Will shouted at the girls. "Another word and you both fail."

Rachel looked up at him. His eyes looked distracted, angry and upset. The man she loved had changed so drastically. _Why_? Her mind screamed. It was too much for Rachel to handle and with a sob Rachel picked her bag and rushed out of the classroom. Will stood up and called her name.

"Drama Queen!" Santana murmured.

Quinn glared at the cheerleader. "Shut up Santana,"

"That's ENOUGH!" Will shouted.

"Are you gonna go after her Mr Schue?" Quinn asked.

"Last chance Quinn!" Quinn returned to her test. She was worried for her friend. She knew Rachel and Mr Schue had become close since Christmas. She had bumped into them once at a coffee shop a few months back on a weekend. They had been laughing as they watched a musical on their laptop, occasionally discussing whether to use it for glee, unaware of people around them. Quinn had never suspected them to have a romantic relationship, but she knew Rachel had a crush on their teacher_. Had something gone wrong during the weekend? _She thought.

Rachel ran until her legs could no longer take the pain and stopped as she reached the girl's bathroom. She brushed pass a student, not caring who it was and locked the door to a cubical. As she closed the toilet lid, she sat down and allowed herself to cry. She knew she had made a dramatic exit, and a part of her wouldn't blame Will if he ended their relationship considering the immature way she acted about this situation. But through her life, she had known and loved so many people that had left her mother, her best friends, even her dad's as they spent more time in trips than at home with her. Will would soon join the list. Her thoughts spun her head around, as she tried to fit all the pieces together. He had called her beautiful just that morning. The day before he had told her he'd stand by her. They had shared so much.

_*** Flashback ***_

"_Let's call it a night," he told her, as they fell to the ground in exhaustion from their dancing. "I think we did good Rach. We will win for sure this time!" _

_Rachel grinned and nodded, "We sure will Mr Schue," her stomach groaned loudly, making them both laugh. _

"_Let's go eat," he told her, "I mean, if you want to." _

"_I'd like that," _

_He smiled and reached for her hand to help her up. When she was on her feet Will still had his hand on hers as he stared at her mysterious brown eyes that had drifted to his lips. She wondered how they would feel on hers. Wondered how he'd taste. They stayed in their position for longer than they were allowed and when she looked at his eyes, she noticed how he too was looking at her lips. A blush crept up her cheeks, when she inhaled his scent. They we so close. Her stomach once again rumbled, affectively breaking their moment. They laughed nervously again and stepped back. _

_*** End of Flashback ***_

Rachel heard a knock on her door and opened it without thinking and as she looked at the red haired woman, she felt envy._ Will had once claimed he loved this woman. Did he still love her? Was Rachel simply a distraction? _

"Rachel. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried for my finals," she lied.

"Then why did you storm out of Mr Schuester's class?"

"I-I…"

"I think we need to talk. In my office. This place is very unclean," Emma said in her sweet voice.

Rachel nodded and walked behind the guidance counsellor.

"So. What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. Like I said, the pressure of applying for college and finals are just too much for me,"

"Yes. College. You're off to college soon. I bet that's exciting," Rachel nodded, "What about Finn? You two are a couple right? How are you going to stay together?"

"We broke up months ago. He's dating Quinn and if we were a couple, we'd still manage a way." Rachel looked to the ground avoiding Emma's eyes.

"Well next time you find it hard to cope, why don't you give me a call? You are an excellent student Rachel. I'd hate to see you fail. Programme this number onto your phone,"

Rachel reached for her phone and added the number. Knowing that she would never call her, but giving the woman the satisfaction. Emma's eyes widened. She now knew for a fact that that was Rachel's phone she had seen at Will's apartment. The evidence was right there.

"I know," Emma whispered.

"Sorry?"

"I know about you and Mr Schuester and I think you should stop. Not only is this frowned upon, but he could lose his job and license to teach. You could lose your dream college if this gets out. You can be expelled from school. There is too much to lose for a fling Rachel."

Rachel looked at the woman in front of her in pure shock. It was such an uncharacteristic thing for Emma to say, which made it more shocking. Unable to speak, Rachel stared at Emma with her eyes wide. "Will is a good man. He doesn't deserve to lose so much, not after losing so much already."

"You're such a young girl. You're off to college soon. This won't last. How can it? He'll be so far away. You'll get blinded by the beauty of New York to come back to Lima."

"I love him," Rachel admitted through her tears, "but I love him,"

"Yeah. I can tell that he loves you too. This morning he was humming on the way to his office. I haven't seen him do that in a very long time, when I talked to him his eyes sparkled, but I saw some pain there too. He hates what he is doing, Rachel. He's beating himself up for loving you. It's against his morals to break the rules. Especially one as important as that, but he's doing it for you, and for what? A few more months until you move miles away?" the sweetness in her voice was gone. Emma knew this was hard for Rachel to hear, but she needed to know how.

"You talked to him? That's why he's stressed? You had no right to do that!" Rachel raised her voice.

"I know you're a faculty member at this school but, you had no right! You lost the right to decide what's best for him when you decided to get married to some else. You broke his heart and now I've managed to fix it, and you're telling me to just give up!" Rachel cried.

"But don't you see? When you leave to New York, you'll be breaking his heart too. You're only 18, he's 11 years older than you. You haven't even travelled the world yet. You've only ever seen Lima,"

Rachel wiped the tears from her cheeks angrily, "I love him. I'd choose a college right here for him. I don't need the best school to get into Broadway. I need my talent and Will by my side," Rachel got up to leave.

"If you love him, think about it further Rachel," She heard the guidance counsellor say before she closed the door.

_To Be Continued…_

_Reviews are like food to my muse._


	7. Sad Song

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. Eeeeeeeep!

Chapter 7) Sad Song

For the rest of the day, Rachel wandered through the school quietly as Kurt told her about his glee song, too excited to pay attention to Rachel's changing mood. As they passed Will's office, she saw his shadow behind the frosted glass and fell deeper into her depressing state. Emma had planted a seed in her train of thought, and it had begun to worry her. He was risking so much for her. Was she worth it? Worth his heart and so much more? Even though he never told her this, she had seen it in his eyes how much their relationship troubled him. Did she have the right to feel angry about this situation? _'No I don't'_ her mind added.

Stopping Kurt in mid-sentence, Rachel waved him goodbye, not really interested on his reply and knocked on Will door. "Can I talk to you Mr Schue?" she asked, her eyes looked red as if she had been crying for days and Will wanted to take her in his arms, but he was too scare, she looked fragile, like she'd break even with the smallest touch.

"I'm sorry for rushing out of class…"she murmured and looked to the ground feeling stupid that she suddenly didn't have the words to describe how she felt.

"It's safe to say, you failed the test Rachel," she winced to herself, and before she knew it her emotions failed her once more as a single tear fell down her cheek. His voice still carried strictness to it. Even before their romance he had never been this way, she thought.

He stood there in front of her creating a shadow over her small frame. His masculine scent made her flutter for an instant before she pushed the felling aside and gathered enough courage to speak her truth feelings, "I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for whatever it is that I have done to make you this upset. If you have changed your mind about us, then could you let me know? I really don't want to be dragged around or cause you further conflict Mr Schue. I'm used to people leaving me," she put her hand up when she noticed he was about to speak, "Let me finish…I also understand that this situation isn't normal and neither healthy. Not to mention other issues, but I really was not expecting such a harsh reaction from you. I know you haven't really said a word to me, but actions speak louder than words, and they hurt. I'll see you at Glee practice". She told him and left his office, taking a sigh of relief and slight regret for what she had just told him.

Will stood there with his mouth slightly open, not really knowing what else to do as he watched her walk away. He knew she had the right to be angry, hurt and even confused. He hadn't been the kindest, but at that instant he was also angry, angry because, what was she expecting him to do? To run up to her like the people in musicals and serenade to her? Stuff like that only ever happened in fairy tales. This was real life. A messed up life that he couldn't and didn't want to get out of. He was in such conflict with himself over this whole issue. The weekend had been so easy and he had honestly believed that the week ahead was going to be fine.

The only problem he didn't count on was someone finding out, and to be someone he genially counted as a family member was not good. He groaned out loud and pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes. He hadn't realised how long he had been there until he heard the soft voice of the last person he wanted to see and as his eyes landed on her face, he noticed the worried look she sported around since that morning. So really, avoiding eye contact seemed like the best option, he was too scared that maybe she'd see right through him. But she surprised him and simply sat next to him in silent. They stayed that way for several minutes until she finally spoke.

"So…you know you can talk to me about this Will…"

Will finally looked at her, and for the first time since he had known Emma, he allowed himself to cry. Really cry as he stared at the red haired.

"I won't judge," she whispered and truly felt pain in her heart for the man sobbing in front of her. Moving closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his shaking body and held him.

"I wish I could stop this. I do, but I love her Emma. I have done for a few months and as much as I have tried to ignore it. I can't do it. It all happened this weekend," Will told the guidance counsellor everything that had happened. Finally breaking down. "I'm a fucking selfish bastard! I love her so much and I feel like I'm stealing the world from her. She's young, talented and so beautiful. I don't want to lose her, she's the one good thing in my life, but I don't want to ruin her life either by preventing her from going away. To achieve her dreams." he cried, "with me, she will stay a Lima loser like me. And I promised. I promised her I wouldn't leave her! I promised her! I-I _don't_ want to leave her! " the last part of his sobs was more of a thought to himself than to be heard by Emma.

Emma whispered wordless murmurs to calm him, as she listened to him, not really understanding but still listening. Her many years of counselling sure as hell never prepared her for this and as she watched the man she had once been in love with, she grabbed his hand and stayed there with him. Not really judging, not really saying anything, but stayed there. Hoping her presence was good enough to get him through this. Will looked at the clock and realised the time and as he wiped the tears from his eyes, he leaned back and thanked Emma.

"Although this situation is dangerous. I'm not going to report this Will," she felt that she had to tell him this and when she saw the pain in his eyes, she knew she had said the wrong thing and with a small nod to her head, she opened his office door and shut it quickly before she went into her own office.

As glee came along, he pretended to be as cheerful as he could master. "As I said last week, I wanted you guys to express your feelings toward people in your life through song. How did that go?"

Santana jumped up and grinned at the class before she purposely pushed past Rachel, "I loved this week's assignment Mr Schue. Really got me in touch with my gentle side," she laughed.

Will smiled "Excellent!"

"I'm going to sing, Meredith Brooks song 'b.i.t.c.h'. Why? I don't know, cuz I'm a bitch!" she grinned and sang her song, Will rolled his eyes and sat in Santana's place as he watched the Latina sing. He hadn't realised how close he was to Rachel until she moved a little and he caught the smell of her hair that jolted his brain to remember the softness of it as it had tickled his chest the day before. Will shook his head and tried to concentrate on Santana as she finished the song. Kurt took her place and sang his song, which happened to be 'Popular' by the musical Wicked. Rachel laughed to herself, this song was a random choice but Kurt had been trying to give someone in their English class a make-over, so it fit perfectly. He really did pay attention to his assignments. She thought.

Will then breathed in deeply before he made himself say her name and when it left his lips, he wondered if anyone had noticed the way it made his hands ache to reach out to her. Rachel turned to look at him and their eyes met. He instantly felt worse than he did before. She was in pain and he had been the cause.

Rachel murmured her song choice quietly and before anyone could say another one, she began to sing her own version of Christina Perri's 'Sad Song'. Rachel hoped she could sing the next line without crying as she looked at Will's eyes. This was a risky song.

"What do you think it's going on?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes as Rachel sang the song, obviously saddened by the lyrics.

Mercedes shrugged "beats me. Have you noticed how she's not taking her eyes off of Mr Schue? She's trying to go for the sympathy vote!"

_If all the rules are meant to bend_

_And you swore you were my friend_

_Now I have to start all over again_

_Cause no one's going to take your place_

_And I'm scared I'll never save_

_All the pieces of the love we made_

_But I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know_

_That I can slip and fall_

_And you won't let me go_

Rachel ended the song with watery eyes. This was too intense. Before she would have loved the attention and taken the experience excitedly for future use, but she was learning, learning to grow and like the song had suggested, she lacked maturity at time. Everyone can slip and fall and she hoped once again that he wouldn't let her go. Her eyes hadn't left his blue ones as she waited, waited to see the sign that he was okay with them, and when she finally saw a glimpse of love in them, she breathed out the air she hadn't been aware she was hold and smiled back at him.

"That's it for today," Will said, after the clubbers discussed Rachel's odd song choice. And when she knew no-one was paying attention, she slipped Will a note then walked away smiling when he nodded.

"_**I love you. Can we start over?"**_

After Emma entered her office, she leaned back against her seat, and had a little panic attack as she thought of Will's sobs. This was way bigger than she thought. She was so inexperienced in such guidance she had no idea what to do. She couldn't stand the thought that her closest friend was in agony, and she wanted to do whatever she could to stop his feeling of guilt. So as she composed an Email to Rachel Berry, she sighed and controlled her shaking hands. She had to get Rachel to break up with him. She thought. It was the only way that Will would stop punishing himself for wanting her and not letting her go.

To Be Continued…

The next few chapters will have a little bit of angst in it. As I've said before, their relationship will not be easy, but hang in there. All good things come to those who wait.

Reviews are very much appreciated ;)


	8. Spanish Lust & Emma's Email

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Okay? *Cries* Well….except my laptop. That is mine, however if you want to be _technical_ about it, it's still sort of kind of property of Dell, which I'm simply buying in monthly instalments. Of course, I don't own Dell either….o.O I'm just going to shut up now. Sorry.

N/A: Not at university today due to snow. So I had unexpected time to write this. Woo.

Chapter 8) Spanish Lust & Emma's Email

After glee practice, Rachel had waited for Will at his office and when he came rushing in their lips eagerly met and they kissed as if they hadn't seen each other for centuries. Evaporating the angst they carried. It was funny to think just how much they had already been through at such an early stage. The thought made their head spin. Will had invited Rachel over to his apartment for dinner, but she had reluctantly declined his invitation knowing that her dad's would question her whereabouts. However that didn't stop them from adoring each other for a while longer, as they whispered loving words.

Emma heard them before she saw their laughing faces walking down the corridor and before they had the chance to see her; she turned her light off and observed them as if they were a new species. She noted that his earlier stress was gone and had been replaced by laughter, which made her smile. She hated to play the villain, she really did, but she knew Rachel's kind, she knew that they wouldn't last in a small town for longer than necessary. Rachel had always dreamt of New York not Lima. What if that dream also included a trophy husband? Will was a teacher, not a famous figure. That last thought had been the push she needed to send the email that she had been staring at for the past hour and when it indicated that it had been sent, she breathed out heavily and hoped for the best as she gazed at the couple.

Rachel had her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a quick peak on the lips too afraid to be caught. "No-one is here at this time Rach, relax," he smiled and pulled her closer. These times were precious to them. It meant that no matter how screwed up their relationship was their love for one another was real. "Are you sure you can't come over?"

Rachel gave him a smile then brought her lips to his ear, "I'll ring you later?" she whispered smoothly before she walked away, swaying her hips playfully.

Two weeks later….

Rapidly closing his office door, Will turned to the woman sitting on his desk with an eager smile and strolled towards her. "You're evil in so many ways Rachel," he groaned then pushed his body in between her parted legs, before eloping his strong arms around her small figure. Her hair cascaded down her back, brushing against his fingers as he captured her hungry lips, with held the same hunger, and as he lowered her down on his desk, his eyes shone with a desirable spark.

"I was getting so turned on watching you speak in Spanish. I can't help myself," she murmured, and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him closer to her. "You sounded so sexy, so in control. I wanted to see you lose it just for me," she breathed heavily with desire. Her hands lowered down to his pants and unzipped them until she freed his aching manhood.

"Rach…remember my rules. We can't do this here…" his weak protest made Rachel laugh because as he was saying this, his fingers were gliding up her inner thigh.

"Oh really?" she giggled "because that's exactly what we are about to do," she said and stroked his shaft.

"What if we get caught?" he groaned at the sensation.

She sprinkled feather light kisses onto his neck as her hands worked his manhood. "Door is locked and if we hurry. No-one will notice. Come on…" she pouted.

She looked so turned on, he thought and with his skilled fingers, he stroked her folds, and groaned at how wet she was for him. It never failed to amaze him, that she was always ready. "Come on Will, we have plenty time for that later, I want you inside of me now, before people start looking for us," she protested and guided him to her centre. Will thought he was going to explode just then when he entered her slowly. She was so tight, it was almost painful. Almost.

"I can't believe. Two weeks. Two weeks, we've lasted without doing this in school," he said, his voice clouded with arousal as his stokes became faster. Rachel kissed his neck, as her hands ran over his muscled back. Squeezing him as she got closer and closer.

"Oh Will," she moaned and kissed his mouth desperately to muffle their cries of pleasure. Remembering how she broke his rule merely minutes before.

"_Alright class, it sadness me to tell you all, but this is our last ever class. Congratulations to you all for passing it. As a treat, we can have a Spanish themed class party!" he had exclaimed happily. The students cheered and each hugged their soon to be ex-teacher. Will was truly sad to wish them all goodbye. Most of his glee kids had taken Spanish and he felt like they were all his family. Glancing at Rachel, he smiled to himself. She looked beautiful that day. She had her hair curled and had applied a small amount of make-up that made her olive skin look so flawless. Her pouty lips shone in the brightly lit room and he was so desperate to feel their softness. It was painful for him to be less than 5 feet away from her, but still feel so far. His eyes wandered further down her body, taking her in. She had a new dress on, he noted. This one was more mature than her previous ones, but still held a Rachel Berry-ness that he couldn't quite understand, and as he found himself walking towards her, he smiled and touched her arm. Hoping no-one else saw the way a simple touch caught their breaths. _

"_Oh Mr Schue," Puck cheered. "I'm going to Spain for two weeks this summer before college starts. Got any pick-up lines in Spanish I could use?" _

_Will laughed but looked slightly unsure, "Come on," Rachel purred seductively, and then discreetly held his hand for a brief period that made him questions whether that happened or not. _

"_Fine…Fine…" He smiled and watched other students gather around them to listen. _

"_Tus labios son hermosos quiero besarlos," he said in a fluent accent that made every girl in the room stutter, including Rachel, who when she realised what he had said, blushed at the thought. "Your lips are beautiful, I want to kiss them," he translated. Puck noted it down. _

"_Any others?" Rachel asked this time, undressing him with her eyes as she heard his beautiful voice._

"_Sos mas linda que las estrellas en el cielo" He said, as he looked at Rachel, unaware that the class was still staring at them. "You're more beautiful than the stars in the sky," _

"_Gracias, Mr Schue," Rachel grinned when she noticed his embarrassment. _

"_Yeah. Thanks Mr Schue. Kinda cheesey, but I'll let you know if they worked," Puck said. _

_Will nodded, then walked away to grabbed a drink, desperately trying not to break under Rachel's lustful gaze. She walked over to him, and grabbed herself a drink. "Oh you're so sexy Will," she whispered. "You have no idea how turned on I actually am right now," _

_Will swallowed soundly, and looked around to see if anyone had heard her, "Rach. What are you doing?" _

"_Imagining us having sex on your desk." She said bluntly. "Your strong body against mine, driving me wild. Oh the way that it feels. It's unbelievably good. Your lips are like heaven, and your talent. There should be a song written about your lips,"_

"_Rachel…" Will saw her dark eyes getting a shade darker as she told him what she was thinking._

"_I want you so badly," she told him and quickly glanced around them to see if they were being watched. When the coast was clear, she stepped closer to him, until their torsos were touching. "I'll be in your office. Excuse yourself and meet me there?" _

_Will watched Rachel walk away. 'Fuck!' His mind screamed and when he looked down and saw the bulging in his pants. He desperately sighed. 'FUCK!' his thoughts screamed again. He looked at his class; they were all laughing at Puck's jokes, not really noticing anything else. _

'_I'm just going into my office and tell Rachel that she should wait until later. We can't have sex in school' he told himself and quickly sneaked hoping that no one saw.. _

_Quinn laughed at Puck, and then caught their teacher sneaking out of the class from the corner of her eye. She frowned a little, wondering what was happening. Wondering why he'd left discreetly, and when she noticed there was a missing class mate, she shrugged slightly and then returned her attention back to her class mates. Taking a mental note for later. _

Emma was getting frustrated. Did Rachel care so little for Will that she would dismiss the whole email? She hadn't sleep properly for two weeks. Every hour she checked her emails, hoping to get an email from Rachel. Her husband had started to worry for her. Wondering what cause would have his wife so upset. More than usual.

As she paced in her office, she heard Rachel's voice, and froze. She had to speak to Rachel now. She thought and rushed out of the office. School was over in just three weeks, and they'd graduate in four. Rachel would be moving to New York soon. Had Rachel even told him that she was a finalist at NYADA? Had they discussed their future? Probably not. As she walked around the corner, she witnessed Rachel leaving Will's office with a grin on her face. She watched the student rushing back to class, and she couldn't help but to feel slightly angry when Will followed her into the classroom three minutes later. It was one thing to be having an affair with a student, but another to do it in school grounds. She thought.

As the bell rang, Emma lingered outside the Spanish classroom, waiting for Rachel, and when she saw the brunette leaving with Quinn. She walked towards the group of students and called Rachel aside. She noticed how the young adult looked unsure as she said goodbye to her friends.

"Rachel, do you care so little for Mr Schuester?"

Rachel squinted at the counsellor, unsure of where this was going, "Excuse me?"

"The email Rachel. Didn't it make you stop and think?"

"What email? Look Ms Pillsbury, I don't mean to sound ungrateful that you aren't reporting us, but…"

"Don't you check your school's email?" Emma asked, ignoring Rachel's incoming speech.

"No. I stopped checking them last year, when I received daily abuse from the Cheerios on it. Constant insults get to people sometimes, you know?"

"Oh." Emma looked away embarrassed. She had thought that Rachel had simply ignored the email and now as the self-proclaimed diva stared at her, she didn't know what to say. When she heard her office phone ringing, she thanked whoever was ringing her and rushed to pick it up.

Rachel was more confused than ever, as she walked towards the cafeteria. Wondering what email Ms Pillsbury was talking about.

Quinn watched Rachel walking towards their table with an apple in her hand, looking so confused. "Is that all you're having for lunch?" she asked her, and when Rachel didn't respond, the cheerleader raised her voice, "Rachel!"

"Uh, What? Sorry, I was…thinking,"

Quinn raised her brow. "What did Ms Pillsbury want?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel murmured.

That night, when Rachel got home, she greeted her dad's by kissing them on the cheek and rushed to her room, wanting to see her emails. When she signed into the school's email system, Rachel sighed, when she saw 504 unread emails in her inbox. As curiosity took control, she opened a few from her peers, and sighed. Nothing had changed. She thought. People were still making fun of her.

She read one from Santana that made her laugh as the cheerleader called her an over-grown little person and went further on offending her clothes.

She scrolled through the emails, until she found the one she had been searching for.

Subject: Please Read.

**Rachel, I hope you read this and it makes you realise that this matter is truly complex. Not even my years of training can prepare me for this. I care for William very dearly. I love him very much and I have no doubt that you love him too. I'm not blind. I can see it. In fact I'm shocked you two haven't been caught yet, but the reason that I am emailing you is that, you **_**must**_** understand that what you and Will are doing is barely legal, and it kills him every time. You know Will is an excellent educator, and although he has fought against his feelings for you, you managed to crack him. You've destroyed the wall he had up, and although he seems happy, this will eventually crack and he will fall.**

**I have known him for years, and I had never seen him cry, then just today, he cried with such desperation. It broke my heart to see him in such conflict. **

**Will is a good man, and I understand that you have issues with people leaving you from past experiences, and he has sworn he wouldn't leave you, but did you know, that he is beating himself up for loving you every day? Surely, you've seen him. He thinks that by being with you, he's destroying your dreams of Broadway, and quite frankly, so do I. **

**You don't belong here Rachel. You belong in New York or Hollywood. Will has his career here, his family…He can't go with you, he knows that, I know that and somewhere deep down you know that too Rachel. **

**Please, please, think about this. He'll never break-up with you it has taken too much of him already to be where he is, but if you tag him along with you, how long will it be until you start socialising and realising that life beyond Lima is better? He'll become depressed and eventually you will both resent each other. I know it will hurt at first, but soon it will be better for both of you Rachel. You have nothing to lose, but Will has everything to lose. His job, his life, his friends, family, and etcetera, is that fair? **

**Please think about it.**

Rachel finished the email with tears streaming down her eyes. Her hands were shaking violently as she read through the last paragraph. She hadn't known Will had cried that day two weeks ago. She was so preoccupied with her own emotions, she had never once thought about him. How selfish could she be? She hated herself at that moment. Emma was completely right. She thought. She was not worth it for Will. He wanted so many things that she couldn't give him; eventually he would resent her for dragging him along. He would grow tired of her melodramatic self. Was she being selfish about this? She asked herself. Of course!

She looked at her reflexion on her star-shaped mirror and cried harder. Everything in her life, screamed not to let him go, but her heart knew better. She knew that eventually he would find a girl, and he'd be truly happy to remember her after she was gone. She'd give him things that Rachel couldn't. She wouldn't be selfish, and Will wouldn't be battling with any demons. But she was completely in love with Will, how could she go on with life without him? He was more than a boyfriend, he was her rock. Without him, how could she be?

Rachel woke up the next morning, with a throbbing headache. Her throat felt sore, as if she had been holding her tears for months. She thought about checking her emails again. Hoping that somehow all that she had read was just a dream, but it wasn't, and even if it had been, the dream still made sense. It still brought up points against their relationship. Points that tested her love for him. If she truly did love him, she would have to let him go.

_TBC…_

A/N: Please don't kill me. *Goes into hiding*


	9. Graduations & Goodbyes

A/N: Sorry for such a late post! Uni has been keeping me busy. I should have been doing my work instead of this right now, but this sounded more fun. I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read/review though. Especially to my regulars.

(MissBrennan, DoubleBubble96, and InspiredSimplicity. You guys are awesome)

_Amber; I can't wait to hear you read this dramatically like the last chapters. You actually made me cry with laughter & your review was….interesting? o.O Thank you for being my best bud, Pumpkins… _

Chapter 9: First Love Is The Deepest

_The world was angry, s_he thought as she listened to the harsh sound of the spring rain hitting her car with its strong force. Since she had read the email, she had placed herself into auto-mode and stayed that way through the night. Her dad's had noticed her change in behaviour but never commented. Probably too afraid to see their daughter cry. She had been ignoring Will's texts all morning not having the strength to read them without breaking apart.

Through the night she had woken up with tears in her eyes and gasping for air and all those times she checked her emails, hoping that the email had been a force of her imagination. But even if it had been, would she just ignore it now? No. She had convinced herself that whether it was real or not, the thought of what she was putting Will through actually scarred into her mind, and like scars once they were there they'd never leave.

The cacophony of a sound coming from outside her car suggested that school was about to start and as she unbuckled her seatbelt she took in a deep breath and got out of the car where she was instantly greeted by the heavy rain, which she did not care.

She was thankful however that her first lesson was biology; it meant she didn't have to go anywhere near the language department and face him. _Not yet_.

She was stuck in her own lost word that the sound of her friends laughter illogically angered her further. It was almost offending. As she entered the class room, she strolled to the back table and threw her numb body towards the chair. Nobody sat next to her. She felt both thrilled and rejected. Did people care so little for her?

Hearing chairs scrapping the floor rapidly told Rachel that the lesson had ended. She stared at the closed book in her hand and wondered why she had even bothered turning up to class and as she passed through the threshold of the room into the wild corridors of the school she saw him, standing there looking straight at her. She felt her feet push into the ground begging her to stop walking in that direction, but it was too late. He was already standing in front of her with his big questioning eyes.

"Rachel. Are you okay?" she heard him say. "Rach?"

"Umm-I-we-," she sighed desperately, suddenly forgetting to speak.

"Can we talk in my office?"

"Yes" she said through a pathetic whisper.

Will closed the door to his office and turned to the obviously upset brunette. She looked puzzled, confused and scared, he thought and when her deep brown eyes focused on him, he felt his heartstrings tightening. He brought his lips to hers he could have sworn he heard her cry in protest before her lips moved against his.

Her hands slowly pushed against his chest as she ended the kiss, knowing that if she continued she'd never be able to do what she HAD to do. "Will please…stop. We…we. Can you sit down?"

Will nodded and sat on his chair beside her. With his heart on his throat, he looked at her and instantly knew his heart would die that day. "Rach?"

"Let me speak please," she begged, "I've thought of so many different ways to tell you this but they all sounded pathetic and weak and I want you to listen careful and please know that I'm thankful for having you in my life for the short time that I got to have you,"

"Rachel…"

"Please Will," she cried. "I got into NYADA. I'm leaving for New York in two months and I'm not coming back to Lima. I don't want to be with you anymore," she watched his tears falling through the reflexion of her own.

"I will go with you to New York Rachel. I will quit my job and I'll find one there near you. I love you Rachel. You complete my life. You've placed all of my fucking life together and made me believe in love again. Please don't give up on us. Rachel, please." He grabbed her hand and desperately kissed her knuckles. Begging her.

Rachel looked now at the floor and soundly cried. The lump on her throat hurting like hell as she failed to suppress her emotions and then she knew her next words would forever kill her.

"I don't want you dragging me down Will. Broadway doesn't allow second best. They only want the best and with you I will never be the best. It's over. I will go off to Broadway and become a star and you will stay here. You're going to find a wife. Have kids and you'll eventually forget about me," She said and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Bye." She managed to say before she walked out. Walked away from her heart.

Everything around her became a blur of colours as she ran as fast as her legs could handle. And just as she was about to leave the building, she stopped in front of Emma's office and opened the door, not bothering to knock. "I did it! I broke up with him. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" she screamed.

Emma and Quinn looked up at Rachel with pure shock on their expressions. "Rachel. You did well, it might not feel like it right now, but you saved him."

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked and got up from the seat in front of the counsellor to hug her obviously distressed friend. "You and Mr Schue okay?"

"How-how did you know?" Rachel managed to say through her cries.

"Rach. I'm not stupid. I have eyes and you two weren't as discrete as you thought. It doesn't matter. What do you mean by you 'broke up with him'?" Quinn said.

"Quinn. Rachel did what's best. Can we cut our meeting short today? I need to talk to Rachel,"

"NO!" Quinn screamed at the counsellor. "You've done enough. Come on Rach. I'll take you home," she said and glared at Emma on her way out.

"Rach. You need to eat more," Quinn protested. "You've barely touched your food."

"I'm not hungry."

Quinn sighed and grabbed their plates and threw them into the trash. "Where's your dad's?"

Rachel shrugged and then got up.

"Where you going?" Quinn asked and followed.

"To my room."

"Okay. That's it! The Rachel that I know would NEVER listen to anyone. Why did you break up with Schue if you're clearly in love with him? I don't understand."

"He has friends, family, a job and so much here. I can't ask him to move hundreds of miles away just for me. It's not fair. He will be giving up so much for me. For what? A few more months? Maybe years if we're lucky? I made a mistake when I went after him, I shouldn't have. He was perfectly okay before. I was okay too…I KNOW I'd bring him down. His dream is to be a teacher. To settle down and have kids and I'm nowhere near that stage in my life and let's face it he's not getting younger," Rachel convinced herself, although deep down she knew age didn't matter, but she needed something to keep her from dying even more.

"He would resent me eventually. Everybody does and I couldn't live with knowing that I was the reason for his unhappiness. I know he's sad now, but in a few months he will be okay again and I will be in New York and eventually I will just be a faded memory."

"Rachel you don't mean that. Those aren't your words. Their Ms Pillsbury's."

"You don't get it Quinn. I can't be with him. I'm too young for him. I've never even seen the world yet! You even told me that I don't belong here! Remember? You told me I'd leave, become a star and…"

"Rachel….don't use my words against me. I was upset that day. Please just think about it. It's not too late to turn back time."

"Yes it is." Rachel whispered and closed her bedroom door. Quinn looked at the white wooden door in bewilderment. She knew Rachel had made her mind up and in a few weeks, she would probably never hear from Rachel again. Quinn grabbed her bag and slowly let herself out of the Berry's house with her own sad tears streaming down her face as she hoped her relationship with Rachel turned out differently.

***One Month Later***

Looking at her reflexion on the mirror of the girls bathroom, Rachel posed a fake smile and fixed her graduation cap. Today would be the last time she walked through the corridors of William Mckinley High School. Her dad's had seemed more excited than she was as they took hundreds of pictures. Rachel knew her name would be called soon to get her diploma and give her speech, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She remembered the faces of her friends when she had quit the glee club and only participated in Regionals to make sure they won. Which they had. Then when they had gone to the after party she had simply got on a car and drove back home, not wanting to stay there for longer than needed.

Quinn had tried to speak to Rachel about Will several times over the past weeks and after receiving the same response from Rachel, she had given up and simply smiled whenever Rachel showed any signs of life. Which was rare. Will had been the same. There were times where he would call a substitute teacher to take over the glee club and on the odd occasions when he did show up he usually kept his lessons to the point and never once did he look for Rachel.

"_She's not here," Quinn told him, "she hasn't turned up for practice in weeks." _

_Will nodded and blinked rapidly to erase the tears that were threatening to come. "How will she…"_

"_She usually asks me for the songs and practices them at home," Quinn told him. He nodded once again. "I'm sorry Will," Quinn whispered with sympathy before she wrapped her arms around him for a friendly hug. _

"Hey Hobbit, you're up next" Santana called. Rachel nodded and took a deep breath before she followed Santana to the stage.

"Rachel Berry," Principal Figgins called. "Congratulations for of the class grades in your year," he smiled and handed her her diploma. Rachel thanked him then turned to leave. "Haven't you got a speech to give?" he asked.

Rachel nodded then turned to watch all the people staring at her waiting to hear her brilliant speech. "Well done everyone for graduating. You should all be proud. I hope you all have a fabulous time at college and in the future. It was a pleasure knowing each and every one of you. Thank you." She stated then walked off. The crowd cheered knowing that they were done with high school.

"We're all going to the choir room to sing one last time as a team. Please come Rachel. Please." Kurt and Finn begged.

Rachel nodded and followed the boys who were actually shocked that she had agreed. As Rachel entered the room she once had called home, Will's eyes landed on her and for the first time in a month so did hers. He looked thinner she thought, also a tired as if he hadn't bothered to sleep for years.

Their eyes lingered at each other's faces for a while longer until the team began to sing the song that brought them all together. "Don't Stop Believing".

The song was over too quickly for the team and as they all hugged and cried as they said their goodbyes. Puck invited them all to his place for an after party and as usual Rachel declined.

Will was packing his bag when he heard her voice. "Mr Schue." He turned to face her and it physically hurt him not to cry for her as she said.

"Goodbye."

_To be continued..._


	10. Three Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating in such a long time. Life has gotten in the way & I've been too tired to have any sort of imagination to write, I pushed myself to write this chapter and I have to admit it is not one of my best chapter but hopefully someone will like it.**

* * *

><p>Three months later.<p>

**Will**

Stumbling on the old bench at the bar down town, Will groaned and drank the seventh shot of Whiskey that night. It had been three months and three days since she had left for New York and each minute of the day felt like another crack through his soul. Often he found himself questioning his own thoughts, wondering if he had anything else in life to live for but then he would take a look at his parents and regret thinking of such thoughts. His Friday nights were filled with alcohol and cheap flings with the local women. Their touches made him feel numb.

At the sound of laugher, Will turned his drunker head around and found a group of giggling women from his work and in the group he found Emma, and with a dirty smirk he threw his head back and gulped the remainder of his beverage before he stood up.

Emma saw him before the others did. She saw the look of determination in his eyes and wondered what he was about to do and with no warning on his part he threw his arms around the petite woman and began to fill her personal space. Her eyes widened once his lips found hers. "Wil…Will.. wha…you doing?" she pushed.

"What's the matter Em?" he protested. "I thought this is what you wanted. She's gone and I am all yours now. Congratulations!" he said angrily.

"Schuester, I think you should go home." Coach Beastly said as she got up from her seat.

"I don't think it is. In fact I was here first." His voice sounded bitter. "Can I have another round please?" he asked the bartender and sat down besides the other people who he really didn't care much for.

"So, what has everybody been up to? Has anyone here destroyed someone's live recently?" He asked as he leaned back on his seat. "I know you have," he pointed to the red-haired.

Emma looked puzzled and unsure of what to do. Her eyes danced back and forth from Will to the group.

"Will this isn't like you. You've had too many…"

"This is me now!" he interrupted. "Get used to it." His eyes pierced. "Besides, you're the reason she left. I know you Emma. You just couldn't stay out of it. Tell me what did you tell her?"

Taking his bottle of beer from the waitress he gulped a mouth full and laughed bitterly. "I used to think that you cared for me, _boy_ was I wrong."

Slamming her fist onto the table, Beastly shouted, "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here but Will, today is Emma's birthday and we are out to celebrate it. These past few weeks you've been acting nothing like yourself and to be honest I'm getting frustrated with your attitude. You hardly show up for work and when you do you're always late. You don't give a shit to your appearance and you stink of alcohol and it's only five in the afternoon! You need to sort your life out."

"I had my life sorted until SHE destroyed it! I had the love of my life and now she's gone and it's all because of HER!" he screamed as he pointed at Emma. "And now, she does love me."

"Will, she was too young. I bet she has already forgotten about you. I think you need to go away somewhere for the Christmas holiday and just relax."

Everyone in the bar was staring at the group as Will shouted. "I love her. I will never forgive you. I don't know how you made her fall out of love with me, but I will never forgive you," he said with bitterness before he got up and left. The group were shocked at his out of character behaviour as they mumbled to themselves.

"Who was he talking about?" asked one of the teachers in the group.

"Rachel Berry. He was talking about Rachel Berry." Answered a soft voice.

"Quinn." Emma gasped.

**RACHEL**

Strolling aimlessly through Central Park, Rachel allowed her mind to think about Will. She had trained her mind to only think about him whenever she was alone this was because every time her thoughts wandered she often cried for hours after. She once even achieved a small role of a crying girl on a popular Broadway play due to her unstoppable tears.

As she glanced at her watch she was shocked to learn that it was already past midnight and as she knew Central Park wasn't very friendly during the night and as she wiped her fresh tears, she hugged her body and made her way back to her dorm.

Rachel woke up to find her roommate looking directly at her and as she rubbed her eyes she asked the girl what was the matter.

"You came back late again. What on earth do you do so late at night. Are you sleeping with one of the professors?"

"No. I just like to think at night. It wasn't a crime last time I checked."

The girl smiled lightly. "No. But crying as much as you do should be. Now get up. We've got film class in an hour,"

"I don't feel like going," Rachel moaned.

"Come on, Rach. You promise you'd go with me" the petite red-haired pouted and when she got no answer from Rachel, she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Oh by the way a girl named Quinn called when you were out last night. She said something about a guy named Shoe not knowing about Emma's email."

"What?" Rachel murdered. "Ellie, what exactly did Quinn say?"

"What I just told you." Ellie replied "Don't forget film class. You promised" she said and then left Rachel alone in the dorm.

_****Three Months Ago****_

"_Rachel, I think you should tell Mr Schue about the email," Quinn said as she help her pack her bags. _

"_No. He and Emma are close as ever. She already told him and he has probably agreed" Rachel whispered with deep sadness. _

"_Are you sure about that?" _

_Rachel nodded. "Yes. I just have to accept that Will and I will never be together. It wasn't in our destiny" _

"_You didn't try hard enough." _

"_I did it for love. I didn't want him to hate me," Rachel said through teary eyes. "Besides, if was meant to be he'll find me in New York. If he loves me as much as he says he does, he'll fight for us and come to New York." _

"_Rach, but you told him you didn't love him," _

"_If he loves me he'll know I was only protecting him." Rachel murmured. _

"_I don't understand…" Quinn said. _

"_If he knows about the email, he'll know I was influenced by Emma and he'll fight for us…"_

"_And if he doesn't?" Quinn questioned, "what if he thinks that you didn't love him enough to stay with him? What if he thinks you used the email as a passage to leave?" _

"_Then it's not meant to be…" Rachel mumbled to herself and grabbed the last few clothes she wanted to take to New York with her. _

"_I think you're doing a huge mistake," _

'_So do I' Rachel thought._

_****Present Time****_

Ringing Quinn seemed like the hardest thing for her to do and as she heard the blonde's soft voice on the other side it secretly made her heart ache. All the wounds she had been licking seemed to be opening up again as they discussed the old and new phases of their life.

"I saw Will the other day,"

"Oh. How…How was he?"

"Not good. He hasn't been good at all." Quinn said.

As Quinn explained what was happening back in Lima Rachel thanked her gods that she was alone in the room. So no one saw her cry.

"Rach, he doesn't know about the email. He still thinks that you don't love him. He's heartbroken. You hurt him pretty bad,"

"Quinn, I thought I was ready to talk about this but Im not. I'm sorry. I have to go." Rachel cried and ended the call.

"But Rachel…" Quinn moaned. "I guess I will have to tell him myself."

A/N: I know, I know. This was a very crappy chapter but I just needed something to get my creative juices flowing again.

_**Please let me know what you think and I will try to update this again soon.**_


End file.
